Swanpool
"For StarClan's sake, I'm fine! You have patrols to arrange. Now go on, or I'll tell Shimmerstar you're avoiding your duties." —Swanpool to Frostedcloud when he worries about her being out of the nursery in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 Swanpool is a slender white she-cat with black tail tip, ears, muzzle, and toes, ice blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Swanpool is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of RiverClan. Swanpool is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as a queen of RiverClan, the mother of Frostedcloud's kits: Arctickit, Dovekit, and Risingkit. Swanpool is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a warrior of RiverClan. Swanpool is listed under Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Tansypaw. - Chapter 2 When Iceslide returns to camp, he sees Swanpool basking in the sun. When Otterpelt runs into the clearing wailing about her vision, Swanpool gasps and asks what she means. - Chapter 9 After Iceslide is remade a warrior, he pads across the clearing to avoid Lilynose and finds himself behind Frostedcloud. He is talking to his mate, Swanpool, outside the nursery. She is noted to have just moved in a quarter moon ago. Frostedcloud is worried about her being out of the nursery and says she should be resting. Swanpool purrs and tells him not to be silly, and that she's enjoying the sun before leaf-bare arrives. Frostedcloud asks if wouldn't she'd like a warm nest, and worries about her getting cold. She tells him that if she's cold, she'll go inside, and gently flicks him on the nose with her tail, telling him not to worry so much. He is still uneasy. Maplesky comes out of the medicine den, amused as he assures Frostedcloud that fresh air isn't going to do Swanpool any harm, adding that queens can't stay cooped up in the nursery. Frostedcloud is embarrassed and says he knows, but is unsure. Maplesky promises she'll be fine and tells him he should do something to keep himself busy rather than worry about Swanpool. He points out that he has patrols to send out. Frostedcloud hesitates, then dips his head, supposing that the medicine cat knows best. He turns to Swanpool and begins to ask if she's sure, and Swanpool is amused as she says she's fine, telling him that he has patrols to arrange, and to go on, or she'll tell Shimmerstar that he's avoiding his duties. He lets out an amused purr and agrees to go, touching noses with her and telling her he'll see her later. - Chapter 11 When Iceslide returns to camp from hunting, he notices a group of cats sitting outside the nursery, looking in. Lilynose informs him that Swanpool has begun kitting, adding "Isn't that great?" Iceslide thinks "I guess" and isn't sure what to say. Lakesong jumps in and purrs that it's wonderful news. Maplesky steps out of the nursery and congratulates Frostedcloud on being the father of two she-kits and a tom. He rushes inside. - Chapter 12 Iceslide scans the camp and sees no sign of Frostedcloud. He guesses that he is visiting Swanpool and his kits in the nursery, noting that they named them Arctickit, Dovekit, and Risingkit, and Frostedcloud seems to spend every free moment he has with them. - Chapter 13 Iceslide is sitting near the reed bed, watching the snowfall and thinking about Lilynose. Swanpool's kits peer out of the nursery, their eyes wide as they watch the snow. Dovekit asks what it is, and Swanpool leans over her and licks her head, purring that it's snow and it comes every leaf bare. When a snowflake falls on Arctickit's nose, he runs back into the nursery, thinking it's attacking him, and the other kits are alarmed, asking him if it's dangerous. Swanpool reassures them and chuckles, telling them not at all and gently nuzzles Arctickit, telling him there's nothing to be afraid of, and it's a bit like rain. The kits relax and slowly go out to dab at the snowflakes, fascinated. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, she says that despite the arrival of leaf-bare, the clan is thriving, noting that Swanpool and Frostedcloud have three fine kits in the nursery. - Chapter 20 Iceslide is returning to camp when Frostedcloud runs over and orders him to get back to camp, seeming worried and alarmed. Iceslide anxiously asks what's going on. Frostedcloud says that another patrol was attacked, then pauses, searching for the right words. At last, he sighs and reveals that Iceslide's father, Grayshadow, is dead, as well as Newttail. His blood chills with shock, and he chokes out "What? That can't be!". Frostedcloud turns away and tells him that his kin wants him there. Iceslide quickly follows him, his mind spinning as he refuses to believe that his father is gone. When Iceslide crouches over Grayshadow's body, Winterlight raises her head and looks at Iceslide, her eyes glistening as she tells him that Grayshadow was out on patrol with Swanpool, Sunripple, Lakesong, and Newttail. She swallows and says they were ambushed, then trails off. Iceslide says he knows. Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting and looks at the surviving members of the patrol. Swanpool is laying on her stomach, licking blood from her foreleg. Shimmerstar asks Lakesong to tell the clan what happened. She explains that they were patrolling the WindClan border and were about to start heading back to camp when a group of cats came out of nowhere, leaping out of the bushes and attacking them. There were seven of them, and they were outnumbered. Lakesong goes on to say that Swanpool was cornered by three cats, and she and Grayshadow started attacking them and trying to get them away from her. Grayshadow told Swanpool to run, but she refused and went to help Sunripple. After Grayshadow's death, it was just Lakesong, Swanpool, and Sunripple. Lakesong was about to tell Sunripple to run back to camp for help when the rogues just left. Dipfoot and Divetail wonder why the rogues wouldn't finish them off when they had the chance. - Chapter 23 After the rogues attack the camp, Iceslide sees Sunripple and Swanpool crouched beside Salmonstripe's body. After Iceslide reveals that he brought the rogues to the clans, Swanpool is beside Mudslip, looking stunned as she cries that he helped murderers. - Chapter 24 When Iceslide steps out of the warriors den, he sees Swanpool sitting outside the medicine den, looking uneasy. When Maplesky pokes his head out, she looks up and worriedly asks how Arcticpaw is. Maplesky says that he's hurt badly, but assures her that he'll be fine, he just needs some rest. - Chapter 27 When Dipfoot wonders where the rogues are, as the gathering is almost over, Swanpool hopefully suggests that they changed their minds about attacking. Iceslide prays that she's right. - Chapter 28 When Otterpelt reveals that she kept her omen a secret, Mudslip says "What?" and bristles, leaping to his paws. He asks what kind of medicine cat hides things from their clan. Swanpool nods, looking anxious as she says they're supposed to guide them. After Shimmerstar accepts Bone Shred's challenge to fight, Swanpool wails to her that she can't, as that monster will kill her. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Swanpool is listed under Allegiances as an elder of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Swanpool is listed under Allegiances as an elder of RiverClan. Quotes "For StarClan's sake, I'm fine! You have patrols to arrange. Now go on, or I'll tell Shimmerstar you're avoiding your duties." -Swanpool to Frostedcloud when he worries about her being out of the nursery in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 - "That's called snow. It comes every leaf-bare." -Swanpool to her kits when they see snow for the first time in "Beyond the River" chapter 13 - "Not at all, dears. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's a bit like rain." -Swanpool to her kits when they see snow for the first time and are afraid in "Beyond the River" chapter 13 - "Shimmerstar, you can't! That monster will kill you!" -Swanpool to Shimmerstar when she agrees to fight Bone Shred in "Beyond the River" chapter 28 Gallery Swanpool.JPG| Swanpool's design Character Development and Origins Swanpool was one of my earliest Warriors OCs. She was created as a RiverClan warrior with no family or story. She was first described as a pure white she-cat with a jet black tail tip, ears, muzzle, and toes. She is noted to be gentle, delicate, long legged, and slender. 20180625 223745.jpg.png|Ancient art of Swanpool Shadfp.jpg|Ancient art of Swanpool swanpooll.JPG group6.JPG swanpoollist.JPG Category:Riverclan cats Category:Riverclan characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters